solo con tu mirada
by darkprincesejeanettequintero
Summary: Este fic esta basado en Tokio Hotel, un amor recien conocido, y sabran vivir con eso,vivir de gira con sus novias ...
1. Chapter 1

Solo con tu mirada

Solo era un día normal para mí saliendo de mi escuela como si nada pasara

Pero yo no sabia que ese día mi mundo se convertiría en sueños todo lo que soñamos se convertiría en realidad

Suena la campana de la salida alas 1:20

Rigg

Todos salimos yo iba caminado para mi casa con mi mejor amiga q tambien es súper fanática de Tokio hotel ( Valeria) salimos caminado hoy ella se que Daria en mi casa haber la película de Harry Potter y la orden del fénix

Llegamos a mi casa y nos cambiamos ella se puso un pantalón chicle negro con un suéter one cholder morado x q el morado es su color favorito con una comber morado para combinar yo como 100pre un pantalón pescador negro , un suéter blanco con negro y una sandalias blanca x q después d ver la película nos íbamos a comer con la mama de Valeria a pizza Hut (u .u Mm q rico )

Terminamos de ver la película cuando llego la mama de Valeria para llevarnos a comer como mi mama Abia salido del país x uno días yo me quedaba en la casa de Valeria

Comimos pizza charlamos llegamos la casa hicimos la tarea como 100pre (yo + o – la termine)

Nos dormimos alas 10:00pm como estábamos muy cansadas nos dormimos rápido

Al día siguiente

Despertador alas 5:00pm

(N/a: celular no somos tan prehistóricas)

You get up

And somebody tells you where to go to

When you get there

Everybody's telling you what to do

Thank you

It's been another bloody Monday

And no one

Is asking what you wanted anyway

Nein nein nein…

Scream

'Til you feel it

Scream

'Til you believe it

Scream

And when it hurts you

Scream it out loud

Scream

'Til you feel it

Scream

'Til you believe it

Scream

And when it hurts you

Scream it out loud

Scream (Scream it out loud)

………

Yo como 100pre me desperté antes q Valeria

Fui al baño me bañe me vestí, desperté a Valeria mojándola con agua en la cara

Ella se cambio y nos fuimos a desayunar

Nos fuimos caminando como de costumbre y me acorde q se me quedaban el juego de geometría en la casa le dije a Valeria q se fue directo al Cole y yo me iba corriendo la casa x tanta prisa me choque con un persona q nunca espere encontrarme

Yo: auch…!! Lo siento señor…!! No pude terminar la frase por q me quede pálida la ver a la persona…!!

SS: o perdón…!!!!

Yo: omg ""… Dios Tú eres Bill Kaulitz…""….!!!!

Bill: sip pero Shhh!

Yo: OK...! En ese momento me acorde de q tenia q ir corriendo ala casa de Valeria a conseguir mi juego de geometría

Yo: perdón Bill pero yo voy para mi casa. Fue un placer conocerte

Bill: y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yo: mi nombre es Jeanette. Bill puedo hablar contigo otro día ¿puedo?

Bill: ok and what is you cell phone

Yo: my cell is 6534-3106

Bill: ok bye

Yo: bye

Salí corriendo. Llegue a ala casa encontré el juego de geometría lo metí en mi maleta y salí corriendo como nunca en mi vida .

Llege a la school super trempano antes de q tocara el timbre de entrada , tuve asta tiepo de hblar con mi super amiga estela.

(N/a: estela es una chika un pokito despistada abeses se pierde en el espacio pero a quiero mucho por q me a ayuda en casi todo )

Yo: hola como amanesites hoy??

¿?: bien y tu q te cuentas de bueno??

Yo: aki pues estela no sabes a quien vi cuando fui a ala casa de Valeria x q seme avia quedado el juego de geomtria

Estela: a quien??

Yo: a ""!!!...BILL KAULITZ…!!!""

Estela: q que como no puede ser posible cuando? Donde? como?.

Yo: iba passando mejor dicho corriendo para buscar el juego de geometria cuando por accidente em choque con alguien pedi disculpas y cuando le vi la cara era nada mas y manda menos q el y yo quede super recontra nerviosa.

Estela: WTF..!!( WHAT FUK IS THAT)

Yo: enserio no te iento casi me caigo para tras cuando lo vi

Timbre( riiingggggggg)

Cuando entramos al salon l prof. Dijo

Prof : estudiantes hoy tenemos 4 estudiantes nuevos esero q sean de u agrado

Chikos adelante pasen

Yo y todo mundo: nooooooo…!! O x dios son..!!...


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo chapter

Mi prima impresión

Yo: SON TOKIO HOTEL (grite como nunca en mi vida). Pero lo único q me tenia muy feliz es q Bill me estaba mirando y así podía conocer un poquito mas a Bill y x mi la felicidad del mundo se completa.

La Prof.: bueno ya vasta de tantos girtos ,chicos por favor sientesen en cualquier banca ok.

Th: Esta bien

Por mi suerte alado mío estaba una banca desocupada así q Bill se sentó alado mío Tom de ultimo en la tercera fila solito sin ninguna amiga con quien hablar Gustav y Georg cerca de Estela y de Valeria. x suerte de Valeria, Georg le encanto la sonrisa de Valeria y a Gustav le cayo súper cool Estela.

Pero ami me iba a dar algo con tener el hombre de mis sueños alado mío dios ayúdame a no desmayarme o decir atorrancias en clases solo con pensar en alto lo lindo q en Bill.

Prof.: chicos bien como saben ahí 4 estudiantes nuevos así q voy a asignar compañeros a los cuatros para q se pongan al día en mi casa entendido?

Todos: entendido…!! XD y mucho más por tener a unos dioses como alumnos x ser tutores de ellos.

Prof.: bueno vamos a ver con quien se agrupan para este trabajo de ser tutor. Mm

Bueno la estudiante Michelle Espinosa con el estudiante Tom Kaulitz, el estudiante Georg Listing con la estudiante Valeria Ramírez, Gustav Schäfer con la estudiante Estela Gonzáles y x ultimo Bill Kaulitz mmm... este dura mi decisión muchas se están ofreciendo x ser su compañera de estudios eh voy a es coger a la señorita Jeanette Quintero.

Yo: cuando me escogieron casi me da algo mi conciencia decía "SI"

Bill: wuao al pareser nos toca juntos así podía conocerte mejor después de lo q paso cuando chocaste con migo te acuerdas??

Yo: si y sorry x ese choque andaba media apuradita y no me di cuenta sorry no fue mi intención.

Bill: no te preocupes con tal de q me ayudes a estudiar y aponerme al día con las materia te párese bien??

Yo: claro con mucho gusto t ayudaría a estudiar =D

Siguió la mañana como si nada clases normales pero cuando llego la cuarta clase al pareser la profesora de español no fue a dar clases (N/a: asta en fic me alegro de q no fuera la Prof. de español me da sueño a morir y me da demasiada lata pero bueno seguimos con el fic).

Bill: Jeanette me debes una charla verdad...!

Yo: eh si (con vos bien pero bien nerviosa)

Bill: bueno impiensa a hablar .!!

Yo: Bill una pregunta q rayos y centellas quieres q diga si el q tiene q pregunta aquí eres tu no te párese q es lógico??

Bill: jaja si es verdad es q estoy muy nervioso.

Yo: disculpa Bill Kaulitz nervioso des de cuando si toda la vida as visto gente en un escenario no seri la primera ver q hablas con una persona…xD

Bill: si es verdad pero es q nunca a solas con una chica tan linda como tu =S

Yo: jajajaja ahí Bill

Bueno al otro punto de salón estaba hablando muy tranquila Valeria con Georg Michelle no podía quitarle la mirada a Tom pero Tom tenia su mirada en otra persona llamada Ester (Ester es una chica alta flaca de cabello chocolate lacio ojos chocolates claros y es súper amable y muy apegada a sus estudios)

Valeria: Georg no puedo cree q seas tu en persona eres súper lindo cuando tocas el bajo tu mirada me encanta...xD

Georg: ahí gracias y tu Valeria eres súper linda tienes unos ojos hermosos me as encantado desde q te vi.

Valeria: jajaja gracias (se sonrojo como un tomatito maduro)

Georg: Valeria te puedo preguntar algo =S

Valeria: si claro dime con tal q no sea peligroso y me mate de un infarto ok

Georg: ok lo que te iba a preguntar es…que…..si…..quizás…..pero no termino por q Tom interrumpió la conversación

Tom: valla Georg q galán ya tan rápido consiguiendo amiguita wuao es q no pierdes el tiempo jajajaja

Georg en ese momento casi agar tom del cuello pero solo le lanzo un mirada de pocos amigos por decir babosadas mientras intentaba invitar a Valeria a comer

Valeria: Georg que me querías decir

Georg: Mm..... Lo q quería decirte es que si querías salir con migo mañana en la noche a cenar con migo

Valeria: =) **SI** me encantaría =D

Bueno ala otra esquina esta Estela ayudado a Gustav con su tarea de matemáticas, ingles, ciencias.

De repente llega Georg con Valeria a donde Jeanette y Bill

Valeria: hola Jeanette puedes venir un momento q quiero decirte algo

Yo: ok voy Bill me disculpas ahora sigo hablando con tigo

Bill: no te preocupes q yo te espero

Valeria: Jeanette adivina

Yo: q paso y por q estas tan contenta ah no puede ser

Valeria: si Georg me invito mañana a cenar con el q emoción

Yo y Valeria gritamos al uniso

Georg: Bill tengo q decirte algo

Bill: q paso

Georg: es q yo

Bill: Georg mueve q me tas asustando

Georg. Bill es q yo invite a Valeria a cenar mañana y no se q ponerme

Bill: ¬¬ ah era eso hey casi me matas del susto dios Georg ya te pareces a tom con sus problemas de no relación hey pero te puedo decir q yo quiero invitar a Jeanette al cine pero no se como invitarla ayúdame

Georg: ok no te preocupes.

Bill: gracias y no te preocupes q hoy salimos y te ayudo a conseguir la ropa para la salida del galán Georg Listing jajajaja

Georg: ya para

Valeria: hey Jeanette te veo como q muy pegadita a Bill

Yo: si pero no se lo noto como muy nervioso

Valeria: ui ósea se nota q le gustas pero no lo quiere decir

Yo: enserio se nota

Valeria: claro tontita.

Yo: bueno vamos a ver q pasa así q a esperar

Valeria: ok vamos por q están muy solitos sin nosotras

Yo: jajajaja vamos

Bill: hola hasta q por fin regresan

Yo. Y por q tanto interés por nostras

Bill: es… que…eh….

Yo: jajajaja ya Bill no te deseperes

Georg: Valeria vamos mejor a nuestros puestos para hablar mejor

Valeria: jajajaja ok vamos

Bill: Jeanette quiero preguntarte algo

Yo: si dime Bill que pasa

Bill: es q yo quiero invitarte al cine quieres ir con migo??

Yo: pues no se q decirte lo único q puedo decirte q mirándolo con cara de enfado es q SI quiero ir con tigo al cine

Bill: enserio q bien mi amor

Yo: Bill escuchaste lo q dijiste

Bill: ah…si….pero no termino por q la campana del recreo sonó y salvo a Bill de ser descubierto


	3. Chapter 3

**TERCER CHAPTER**

**GRUPO DE TABAJOS**

En el recreo:…!!!

Como sierre en cualquier lado donde valla una rockstar hay fanes y ese dia no fue la epsecion . firmas chicas gritando , ect..

Bill: Jeanette ayúdame a salir de aquí…!!

Yo: ya voy

Yo: chicas ayuden por favor

Chicas: ya vamos..!!

Sacamos a los th de toda esa multitud de fan y salimos corriendo al salon trancramos las puertas cerramos las ventas

Yo: dios q estrés con tantas fan

Todos echaron una carcajada ..xD

Estela: y ahora q asemos aqui encerrado!! Todo por sacar a los famositos de casi ser aplatados!!? Aaah!! Diganme??

Michelle: mmmm..!! alguien con un idea q tengo hambre y no pienso bien

Valeria y yo : no se por q tambien tengo hambre

Gustav: entonses hay q quedarnos aki como perros encerrados ¡!!

Nostras: Siiii..!!

Yo: o es acaso q quieran salir y se atropellados por la fan de la school

Bill: Jeanette tiene razon

Tom: ui sip mi cuñis y mi Billy tienen muscha razon

Yo, Valeria, Estela, Michelle, Bill, Georg ,Gustav : cuñis..!!!

Todos: se nos quedaron mirando

Gustav: joo se lo tenian guardadito " Bill "

Bill: " TOM " y no no soy novio con Jeanette // le susuro al oido a Gustav "" no me aruines el momento ""

Estela: bueno ya vasta de tanto secretito y planiemos como salir de aquí..!!

Georg: si pero hay un maldito problema

Todos: cual?

Georg: ya falta un minuto para q se acabe el recreo

Todos: aiiii..!!

**CAMPANA DEL RECREO***

Clase de geografia , consejeria , historia ,

**Hiatoria:**

Prof: bueno chikos le dejo una tarea en grupo con el tema el imperio ROMANO

Genial buen momento para estar con Bill **(n/a: si q estoy opsecionada y eso no me lo quita nadie).**

Pof: bueno escojan pareja

Por supuesto como th es una super banda todas las chiaks quierian ser parejas de ellos

Solo se escucharon gritos de las pelas Tom Georg Bill Gustav .yo sabia q alguno tenia pareja y como podiean ser cualquiera me junte con mis amigas y vimos quieniba con quien pero de repente

Georg: Valeria quieres trabajar con migo en historia??

Valeria: mmmmmm……si

Georg: =) ok

Luego llegaron Gustav, Bill , Tom

Gustav: hola, ya consigueron compañeros

Ester: mas o menos entre nostras aun que todavia no nos desidimos

Bill: a bueno tampoco nosotros

Yo: que si hay muchas pelas q se le insinua para ser su compañeras de trabajo

Tom: si pero es q nosotros ninguna se nos llama la tension para el trabajo

Estela: WTF..!!! o_O ÓSEA escuche bien el placer *…Tom Kaulitz…*

No tiene compañera para el trabajo y esta traumado por estudiar. Dios el mundo esta mas loco cada dia q pasa. (con las manos en la sien)

Yo: jajajaja ya estela deja de ser tan sarcastica. Aun que a mi tambien me asombra..sin sera mente perdon Tom pero es enserio

Tom: ja…ja….ja…. muy grasositas estela y Jeanette y no avese puedo ser muy estudioso

Bill: bueno ya para y vinimos a buscarlas a ustedes ademas ustedes no son nuestras tutoras

Yo: aaa.. si xD

Gustav: bueno estela quiere ser mi compañera?? (n/a: estela no me mates pero es q no quiero dejar a gus y a ti solitos plis no me mates ademas solo son tutora con estudiante asiq nada)

Estela: mmmmm…. Esta bien

Bill: Jeanette ¿?

Jeanette: si

Tom: mmmm…. Ester quieres ser mi compañera?? (con ilusiones de almenos sestar con ella una sola ves serca no piensen mal )

Ester: eeee…. pero no termino por que Alexander llego primero

Alexander es un chico algo alto es muy loco de ojos chocolates y cabello negro piel bronceada

Yo: ui Tom te ganaron jajajaja xD.

Tom: callate..!!

Tom: Michelle quieres¿?

Michelle: con una gran sonrisa *SI*

Bill: genial bueno ahora donde nos encontramos para aser el trabajo por q al pareserr Georg y Valeria tienen otros planes.

Estela: q les parese q en mi casa estoy sola hoy x q mi papa se fueron de viaje y toy sola con la empliada

Todos: oki ademas como Valeria y Georg no sabes a q hora regresan me ire a quedar sola en la caa de ella ni loca a si que si voy a ir

Michelle: bueno cuando salimos vemos que pasa

Todas jajajaja ok

_***TIMBRE***_

Yo: bueno nos vemos ahora q tengo algo q hacer con Valeria así que asta luego

Todos: chao acuerdate a las 4:00pm

Yo: ok

Centro comercial

Valeria: no lo nieges cuenta todo con presion q van hacer alas 4 ah?

Yo: nada hacer la tarea de historia en la casa de estela

Valeria: segura?

Yo: si y por que tanta pregunta

Valeria: no por nada es que veo q Bill y tu hablan mucho se reir de muchas cosas ademas veo q no te quita la mirada..mira q te parese este Sueter para la cena

Yo: enserio es si con migo wow no m percatado de eso…y no me gusta mucho ese q te pares este mini vestido morado espalda descovierta

Valeria: joo como q no te avias percatado por dios Jeanette se le nota en la cara .. q lindo vestido voy a preobrármelo ya vuelvo

Yo: ok mueve q te faltan 2 horas pera salir con el

***EN CASA DE LOS KAUTLIZ***

Tom: Bill si se nota que te gusta Jeanette no se despegan casi

Gustav: eso si es cierto

Georg: ui si q te trae loco

Bill: no se pero Jeanette tiene algo q me encanta y tanto se nota así?

Los G con Tom: si

Bill: bueno no puedo ase nada contra eso y no lo niego ella es hermosa

Tom: ui Bill enamorado quien lo diria

Georg: bueno dejemos al romero y vamos con mi asusto de lo q voy a vestir

Bill: ok..

***4 DE LA TARDE CASA DE ESTELA***

_**BEUNO GENTE ASTA AKI EL FINAL DEL 3 CHAPTER DEJEN REVIW BY BYE**_

_**Y NO ME MATEN *BESOS***_


	4. Chapter 4

***En casa de Estela***

Yo: hola ..!!!

Todos: hola..!!

Yo: perdón por llegar tarde es que estábamos en el mall comprando y ustedes saben Valeria se queria llevar la tienda entera pero bueno ya a comenzar hacer el trabajo

Nos dividimos en los grupo q estaban asignados tom con Michelle, estela con Gustav, Bill con migo

Tom: como creen que este Georg con Valeria

Yo: espero q bien y q Georg no haga alguna estupidez

Bill: no se.. No me fijo en eso con tal de q ninguno se rompa algo todo normal

Estela: bueno ya mucho charal y el trabajo muevan

Michelle: gente pero si…mejor olvídenlo

Bill: Jeanette te acuerdas de la salida que te dije que te parece si salimos mañana

Yo: e……e……s-si genial xD

Bill: =)

*Cita con Georg*

En una mesa muy lejana de la puerta, en una esquina muy romántica estaban los dos tortolitos (ósea Valeria y Georg), el restaurante era asiático muy romántico (ósea) con una iluminación un poco apagada Valeria vestía una camisa morada de satín con un pantalón negro ajustado con zapatos morados de gamuza (obvio q altos) Georg vestía una camisa azul oscuro uno jeans y unos zapatos negro de gala ( q elegancia)cuando todo la hora de pedir la comida Valeria ordeno salmón teriyaki y Georg por su parte pidió pollo asado en salsa de tamarindo (m rico)

Georg: Valeria..??

Valeria: dime.!!

Georg: te ves hermosa

Valeria: gracias =)

Georg: te puedo preguntar algo??

Valeria: si pregúntame lo q sea

Georg: e…Valeria… quieres...pero no termino por q s lindo Black Berry negro sonó llamada Bill- me esperas un segundo para atender-

Valeria: no hay problema

Georg: ok - alo que quieres Bill

Bill: perdón si te interrumpí solo era para preguntarte como te esta hiendo

Georg: como crees cuando me iba declar el genio de ti interrumpió llamando

Bill: perdón, perdón jo no tenias q gritar bueno te voy dejando tengo q terminar el trabajo de historia y te dejo en tu cita romántica romeo

Georg: dale chao

De vuelta en la home de estela

Bill: chicos y chicas a cabo de llamar al romero y espero que no me maten con lo q le voy a decir q cuado llame a Georg estaba apunto de declararse a Valeria

Yo: ahí q bien pero eso de q lo interrumpiste no me gusto anda dañaste el momento ósea

Bill: ahí perdón pero era para asegurarme de q nada malo le aya pasado a esos dos tortolos

Tom: bueno están bien capas que por ahí llegan con la noticia de l romance recién creado ajajá

En el restaurante

Georg: perdón era Bill que llamo

Valeria: no te preocupes y q era loo q me querías decir

Georg: te quería decir q te amo estoy enamorado de ti y quiero q seas mi novia

Valeria: =D enserio me lo dices

Georg: nunca fui mas sincero en toda mi vida Valeria, te amo

Valeria: no lo puedo creer Georg Listing de Tokio hotel me pidió ser su novia no lo puedo cree todavía hoy es el mejor día de mi vida

Georg: q bien –se sonrojo más q el color de la sangre (n/a: se nota q Georg ama a Valeria y Valeria lo ama ósea)

Devuelta en la casa de estela

Michelle: x dios tom no puedes ser más cuidadoso

Yo: jajajaja Michelle si q estas morada ajajá

Michelle: cállate Jeanette no opines

Tom: oh perdóname Michelle no era mi intención jajajaja

Michelle: tom Kaulitz no sabes q este suéter me costo caro dios como eres tan torpe en derramar soda de uva en mi suéter blanco

*FLASH BACK*

Estela: oigan alguien quiere soda de uva

Todos: si!

Estela: ok

Tom: yo voy a ayudar a estela a repartir las sodas

Yo: y desde cuando eres tan generoso?- pregunte con sarcasmo-

Tom: siempre

Bill, Gustav, yo, Michelle, estela: si como!!

Tom: ¬¬

Tom agarro la bandeja de metal y como no se fijo q en el piso estaba un cable se tropezó y como siempre pasa voló las soda así la mesa de trabajo y por muy mala suerte a Michelle le toco la peor parte de todo este "" accidente"" le callo el jugo en todo el hermoso suéter blanco avil lavigne

Michelle: x dios tom no puedes ser más cuidadoso

Yo: jajajaja Michelle si q estas morada ajajá

Michelle: cállate Jeanette no opines

Tom: oh perdóname Michelle no era mi intención jajajaja

Michelle: tom Kaulitz no sabes q este suéter me costo caro dios como eres tan torpe en derramar soda de uva en mi suéter blanco

Estela: jaja quieres mas soda de uva?? Jajajaja

Después de un rato de tanta risa volvimos a trabajar ero la pobre de Michelle tuvo que estar con el hermoso suéter blanco ahora morado por culpa del niño bueno de tom

* * *

**bueno gente astaa aki el chapter 4..!!!!**

**se q me demore pero esq no e tenido inspiracion**

**sorry=(**

** beuno sigan leyendo **

**dejenn un super regalito **

**el reviwe**

**dejen opiniones aenasa lo q sea q me ayude a inspirarme a escribir **


	5. Chapter 5

**Trabajo Atrasado**

**Al día siguiente**

Después del bochornoso momento de Michelle y su suéter, Bill y Jeanette coqueteando y otros amores risa y diversión, pero sin falta el trabajo de historia que tenían que entregar al día siguiente. Pues Valeria y Georg con su nuevo noviazgo no olvidaron hacer su trabajo de historia

Jeanette: ¿Bill donde pusiste el trabajo de historia?

Bill: Yo te lo di y lo pusiste en un folder, ¡No me digas que lo perdiste!

Jeanette: Pues eso es lo que me temo, ¡Que se haya perdido y el profesor nos fracase...!

Bill: Cálmate y busca muy bien ...- dijo en tono conciliador

Jeanette: OK...! Pero si no lo encuentro te mato - amenazó

Bill: no te atreverías o si

Jeanette: Tu que crees...-dijo mirandolo con sarcasmo-

Bill: Ups, bueno –sale corriendo a buscar en su maleta el informe, a ver si es que lo tenia por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida-

Tom: ¡¡Lo tengo!!- grito el de las rastas

Todos sea asustaron por ver la loca reacción de Tom, que hasta ese momento no habia dado señales de vida.

Georg: ¿Que conseguistes Tom..? ¿Otra chica con quien acostarte?- inquirio el ojiverde entre risas

Tom: Gustav fue en un videojuego la mayor puntuación, y yo no lo he logrado, y no se porque, porque aquí en donde me ves, ¡¡Soy una lindura!!

Estela: Tom deja de ser tan tonto que todo mundo anda haciendo cosas diferentes y mas importantes que un video juego ... ¡¡Y no eres lindo para nada!!

Jeanette: ¡¡Bill apurate con el trabajo!! Creo que morire de un atque de nervios ...

Bill: ¡¡Ya voy!! ¿Podrías calmarte?

Gustav: ¿Ves lo que digo? Además nadie quiere saber que haces todas las noches ...

Tom: Jaja -sarcasmo- Pues soy un gran galán ...

Estela: ¿De veras? Entonces ... ¿Porque no tienes novia?

Jeanette: ¡¡Auch!! Golpe bajo ...

Tom: Estelita, eso es por que no me junto con cualquiera ....- dijo mirandola a los ojos

Estela: (colmada) Mira "niñito" ¿Porque mejor no te callas? Mira que no me conoces y no sabes como es mi caracter ...-respondió con ojos amenazantes

Jeanette: Bill ¿Ya tienes el trabajo?

Bill: Ya lo encontré -sacando el trabajo de la maleta- Lo tenia yo ...

Jeanette: ¿Ves? Y yo era la mala, y miren quien quedo con el trabajo ...

Bill: ¡¡Te juro que no me acordaba que lo tenia!!

Tom: Hay Jeanette, pobre de ti cuando se casen, lo vas a regresar, por que de milagro se acuerda que tiene casa, por que es mas olvidadizo que yo ...

Jeanette: schweigam.!!

Tom: Tan creida ...

Jeanette: ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡No me busques que me encuentras!!

Valeria: Ya callense, ya llego el profesor

Profesor: Buenos dias jóvenes, hoy me deben entregar un trabajo ¿Verdad? Bueno llamare a cada grupo para que me lo entreguen ...

Tom: Profesor mi compañera falto hoy, ¿Puedo entregar el trabajo mañana?

Lo que Tom no sabia era que ese trabajo se hacía por separado, pero la nota en grupo.

Porfesor: ¿Y quien te dijo que era un solo trabajo por grupo? Yo lo explique, eso era un trabajo en grupo pero que todos debían trabajar.

Jeanette: ¡¡Chinga se le salio el demonio!!

Estela: jajaja loca, pues parece que así es

Profesor: Estudiantes Estela y Jeanette pueden hacer silencio y entregarme sus trabajos

Las dos: Si profesor

Jeanette: Bill por favor el trabajo

Estela: Gustav el trabajo

Bill y Gustav : ¡¡Tomen señoras!!

Las dos: ¡¡Shut up!!

Profesor: Estudiantes por favor callense

Las dos : Perdón

Tom: jajaja pobrecillas de ustedes –las dos chicas lo miraron con odio-

Bill: Tom deja a Jeanette tranquila; al menos ella entrego la tarea, no como otros ...

Tom: Te salvas que ella te gusta y sera mi cuñada, si no ....

Bill: ¿Si no que?

_**TIMBRE DEL RECREO ...**_

Valeria: ¿Chicos donde esta Tom? Michelle quiere hablar con el

Tom: Aquí estoy –llegando con una soda y un sandwich- ¿Para que soy util?

Gustav: ¿Tu? ¿Util? jajaja, jamás los has sido ...

Valeria: Tom apurate que Michelle no puede esperar mucho

Tom : OK – agarrando el celular-

Tom: Hallo?

Michelle: Tom, ¿Entregaste el trabajo de historia?

Tom: Michelle no pude, por que tenia que ser uno por persona ...

Michelle: ¿Como que era uno por persona?

Tom: Parece que escuche mal las indicaciones ...

Michelle: ¡¡Tom Kaulitz!! ¡¡Eres un idiota!! –decía con rabia y alteración Michelle – ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TEDREMOS QUE VOLVER A HACER EL TRABAJO?!-se escuchaban los gritos de la pelinegra a todo pulmón-

Jeanette: Te tengo una pregunta Tom, ¿Por que siempre te metes en problemas?

Tom: Pues ... ¡Es mi trabajo! – la mira picaramente – Si me metiera en problemas, tu estarías en mi cuarto ...

Jeanette: ¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso pervertido sexual?!

Bill: Tom por Dios, ¿Eres idiota o que?- dijo Bill con rabia, llevandose a Jeanette lejos de Tom-

_**YA LUEGO ...**_

Jeanette: Dios Tom es un idiota, ¡¡Y no se lo mando a decir con nadie!!

Bill: Cálmate ya, él es un caso perdido ...

Jeanette: Si lo se ... –contesto sonriendo-

En ese Preciso momento, Bill se coloca delante de Jeanette y la besa tan apasionadamente que ella se deja llevar por los encantos del galán, pero se separaron por la falta de aire que comenzaban a sentir ...

Jeanette: Wow –comentó totalmente ruborizada-

Bill: Si fue algo que llega ....

Jeanette: Si y mucho ....

_**Suena el timbre ....**_


End file.
